The Turnabout Plagiarist?
by An Ordinary Fan
Summary: In preparation for his DS debut, Laharl plays some games already out on the console. But, one game in particular has too many coincidences for his taste…take a guess what game it is. Rated T, because blowing up buildings isn't considered kid-friendly.


Disclaimer: If I owned the Disgaea series, or any series made by NIS, there would be a few changes

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Disgaea series, GrimGrimoire, or any series at least partly made by NIS, there would be a few changes. First, Almaz (Disgaea 3) and Ash (Phantom Brave) would be in at least one scene together. Second, I'd make a deal with Gust and get Delsus (Atelier Iris 1), Poe (Atelier Iris 2), and/or Roxis (Mana Khemia) to cameo in their next title. Third, I'd make Mid-Boss a playable character in games other than Phantom Brave. Fourth, I…well, never mind.**

**I also don't own the Phoenix Wright series, or the other game mentioned at the end of this story.**

* * *

Turnabout…Plagiarist?!

It was an ordinary day in the town of Holt, located in the lovely Veldime Netherworld. The birds were singing. The grass was growing. The NPCs were doing…whatever NPCs do on a daily basis. And, Overlord Laharl was blowing up everything in sight. Yep, that was normal, all right.

Now, as it was considered to be Adell's fault for getting the blue-haired brat into this world in the first place, the townspeople elected that he should be the one that stops Laharl before the tyrant wrecked anything else. Sadly for Adell, all of his weapons had been given to the blacksmith for their annual checkup. So, although it usually failed when it came to Laharl, he decided to try a more diplomatic approach. "What happened this time? Was your box of cereal missing its hidden prize?" the brawler asked, half-honestly and half-mockingly.

"Ha, ha, shut up!" Laharl yelled back, not halting his current action: sharpening his sword with the remains of a house he just trashed. "I outgrew those things a millennium ago."

"Really? Because that's the reason you blew up Mom's cauldron last week," Adell replied.

"She got a new one, didn't she? But, either way, I have bigger things to care about. Did you hear the news that a remake of my adventures is going to be on that Nintendo handheld system, the Diss?" Laharl inquired.

"It's actually called the 'DS', as in 'Dual Screen'. But, please continue," Adell answered.

"Well, I didn't want to seem like a newb when it came to their stuff, so I bought one and, obviously, some games that I could play on it. And THIS is the reason I'm so upset," Laharl told the redhead as he stopped his sharpening. The blue-haired demon then reached into a pocket in his shorts and pulled out a certain, quite famous video game.

"…'Phoenix Wright'? What, you couldn't solve one of the cases? Did one of the women have too big a bust size?" Adell interrogated.

"Worse; those fools at Capcom are a lousy bunch of plagiarists! There were WAY too many similarities between that game and my life to be just a coincidence!" Laharl burst.

"…Really? You mean there's no height requirement to be an attorney at law?" Adell mocked.

"Just listen, okay?" Laharl said. "The main character, whose suit is the same color as my hair, also has a hairstyle as unique as mine. His partner's personality is a dead ringer to Flonne's, and she has the power to use something eerily similar to Mana. The courtroom is just like the Dark Assembly…with, of course, with the exception that the courtroom actually FOLLOWS the law. The main rival is a flamboyant dip wad, and if that's not the perfect description for Mid-Boss, I don't know what is. Like Lamington, the Judge is all-powerful, but ends up acting like a big kid even during the middle of a murder case. And don't get me started on the similarities between Dick Gumshoe and Gordon, Winston Payne and Kurtis, or Manfred von Karma and Jennifer's dad!"

"…Pfft, is that all?!" Adell replied, stifling a laugh. "That's ridiculous! That game and your life are still like night and day! You're going crazy, Laharl."

"Crazy? Oh, really?" Laharl retorted, as he pulled out the fourth game in the Phoenix Wright series from his other pocket. "Well, have you ever played 'Apollo Justice'? Phoenix is a shell of his former self because he's not the main character, the new main character is a hothead who has a vest the same color as YOUR hair, and his rival…_is a tan, blonde rock star with a careless personality, who wears a necklace with one of the initials of his name on it, and his theme song is one of his band's hits_."

"…Just try not to hit my house, okay?" Adell advised the demon as he walked away, defeated. As he left the scene, the fisticuffer silently prayed that nobody else was dealing with this kind of problem…

--

"…Miss Piche, if you don't desist immediately, I'll have to call the Ghostbusters," a pasty-faced demon informed the spirit of one of the creators of the Philosopher's Stone that had been hidden somewhere in the Silver Star Tower.

"But Advocat, you have to admit, 'Pokemon Diamond' is just WAY too similar to what's been going on around here!" Lujei protested. "Summoning creatures to combat other creatures? The best strategy is to use creatures of an element that trumps the opponent's affinity? And there's a powerful man that's trying to summon a being that will give him ultimate power? That's just way too creepy to be just a coincidence!"

"…I swear, if that banshee gets one more stupid idea from that blue-haired overlord that also made a cameo in 'Soul Nomad', I'll…" the demon muttered as he walked away and tried to forget about the spirit's incessant rambling.

* * *

And thus, this one shot comes to a close. But, it is quite interesting, isn't it? If you really think about it, there can be many similarities between two seemingly different series if you think about it. Like between Yggdra Union and Valkyrie Profile 2; main character's a princess that needs to get assistance from others in order to end a major battle that affects her, and the coolest character in either game (in my opinion, at least) is a necromancer…


End file.
